


Use a mug Barton

by crazycatt71



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coffee, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: It frustrates Bucky when Clint drinks out of the coffee pot





	Use a mug Barton

Bucky was sitting at the breakfast bar, eating cereal and reading the morning news when Clint stumbled in, eyes barely open, and made a beeline for the coffee pot. He watched in horrified fascination as Clint grabbed the pot off the warmer and guzzled coffee out of it.

“Ever heard of coffee mugs?” he asked when Clint paused for breath. “They’re these neat little things that you put coffee or whatever in and drink out of, you should try one.”

Clint stared at him, blinking slowly while he processed what Bucky had said.

“Why?” he finally asked, confused.

“Because other people might what coffee that doesn’t have your germs in it.” Bucky told him.

“Huh.” Clint grunted, like the idea was completely foreign to him.

Bucky put his bowl in the sink, then reached into the cupboard beside Clint and took out a mug.

“Try it, you might like it.” He said, handing the mug to Clint.

Clint just stared at the mug in Bucky’s hand, his brain still sluggish from lack of caffeine. He started to take another drink from the pot when Bucky grabbed his arm.

“Use a mug, Barton.” He growled, shoving the item into Clint’s free hand.

Clint watched him stomp out of the kitchen.

“Huh.” he mumbled, taking a drink out of the coffee pot.

A few day latter, Steve and Bucky were in the kitchen when Clint came in. without saying a word, he grabbed the coffee pot and took a long drink.

“Damn it, Barton, nobody wants your germs.” Bucky snapped.

“My germs didn’t seem to be a problem last night when you were cramming your tongue down my throat.” Clint snapped back.

Steve choked back a laugh while Bucky’s face turned red.

“Use a mug like a civilized person.” Bucky snarled as he stormed out of the room.

Clint shrugged and lifted the pot to take another drink.

“Use a mug, Barton.” Bucky shouted from the other room.

“Ok, that was more than a little scary.” Clint grumbled.

“It’s like he knows you.” Steve said, laughing at Clint’s blank look. “Just use a mug, Clint.” He said.

A few weeks later, Bucky woke from a nightmare. Alone in bed because Clint was on assignment somewhere, he knew he wouldn’t go back to sleep so he decided to follow Steve’s example and go pound on a punching bag in the gym. He pulled on some clothes and shuffled out of the bedroom, freezing for a second when he saw the light on in the kitchen. He took a deep breath and silently moved to the doorway, stopping in shook at what he saw. Clint was sitting on the counter, bare assed naked, drinking coffee, out of a mug.

“Hi.” He greeted Bucky cheerfully, like it wasn’t oh bloody hell o’clock in the morning.

Bucky just stared at him, looking that amazing body over for injuries. Seeing none, he looked up at Clint’s smiling face.

“Why are you naked in the kitchen?” he asked.

“My uniform was trashed so I ditched it.” Clint replied, pointing at a pile of clothes on the floor by the door. “I was planning on taking a shower and joining you in bed after a quick snack so I didn’t bother getting dressed.”

“But you’re naked, in the kitchen.” Bucky said.

“Yup,” Clint agreed, ”But at least I used a mug.”

pic from [awesomemenasart](https://awesomemanasart.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
